


Queer

by The_BookDragon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Hurt Steve Harrington, Internalized Homophobia, Slurs, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Angsty Steve has a Bi awakening. First work in a while, so please give me constructive criticism.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Queer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for homophobic slurs

See, Steve didn't really mean to have a “he should not look that hot in a red shirt,” thought. With the added fact that “he“ was most definitely an asshole. A handsome bastard who was probably going to pound Steve's face in because the situation did look bad from the outside. The vague lies were probably not helping. None of the kids were leaving the house though.

The plate and the beating made Steve realize he might actually have a thing for people who could kick his ass. Not in the sense that they would actually physically hurt him.

It wasn't until the next morning that things finally hit him.

Steve found another boy attractive. Steve was so fucked. He couldn't be queer, he liked girls too.

Well, fuck.

Steve was way to sober for this. And Hopper was coming by to check that Steve hadn't managed to die by anything not related to the Upside Down. No getting drunk for a while. Shit.

Of all the times to have an adult actually try to act like a parent.

Steve kinda wanted to cry. Take it back, he was crying.

The demodogs weren't enough. No, he just had to be a faggot too.

Fuck everything and Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> Practice for getting back into writing. Some constructive criticism please


End file.
